


梅森·韦尔热邀请您参加睡衣派对

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 一次汉尼拔探寻梅森的秘密的尝试，看tag就知道这篇尺度很大
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Mason Verger, Margot Verger/Mason Verger
Kudos: 5





	梅森·韦尔热邀请您参加睡衣派对

梅森·韦尔热是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

汉尼拔对着他面前光裸的背又添了一鞭子，那条鞭痕蠕动着，伴随毫不知耻的大叫，内容大概是让汉尼拔快点儿。

恬不知耻的受虐狂，十足的婊子。汉尼拔又不充了两句夹带脏字的说明，他对梅森从不吝啬脏字，多数他不说出来。梅森带花的裤子卡在膝盖，而衣服早就不知道扔哪儿去了，这混蛋索性连内裤都不穿，仅仅穿着那套庸俗的情趣服装。

All right .是时候对目前这一状况做点解释了——为什么汉尼拔·莱克特医生会在这儿，拿着皮鞭，处刑似的抽穿皮质情趣服装，手被吊起来的他的病人梅森·韦尔热。

首先有几个前提：梅森热爱性，梅森对于性对象从不挑三拣四，梅森觉得汉尼拔和他是一类人，于是他邀请汉尼拔来参加他的睡衣派对，谁都看得出来他本意不是这个。还有几个关于汉尼拔的前提：汉尼拔对他的患者极其负责任，汉尼拔对梅森这种品行恶劣到极点的患者有很大的兴趣，汉尼拔不排斥性，并且他相信性能帮助他了解更多。于是他去了，但没穿睡衣。梅森对此耸了耸肩表示不满，倒没说什么。然后他扯掉他的睡衣纽扣——啊哦，汉尼拔没料到这个，他可没料到梅森会在睡衣里头穿皮质情趣服装，就是那种黑色皮带，上头镶着铆钉，再用几个金属环套起来的那种情趣服装。梅森把衣服脱了，凑到汉尼拔跟前，舔着嘴唇，"那么，Dr.Lecter，来点热身运动怎么样？"

所以汉尼拔把梅森绑起来了，睡裤褪到一半，他床边的架子上挂着不少情趣用品，汉尼拔拿了条鞭子。

"喔…医生，你可真擅长这个，"梅森的手被绑起来吊在天花板上，站得摇摇晃晃，背上的汗颤动着往下滑，他特意把灯光调暗了些，以此营造一些性服务场所的气氛，"再快点儿，医生，让我看看你有多少本事。"

汉尼拔把鞭子抽得叭叭响，往梅森背上送，梅森一挨着鞭子就开始扭动身体，声音像尖叫，原本垂在腿间的生殖器以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来，随着他身体的扭动甩出写液体，汉尼拔闻到一股浓烈的腥味，显而易见，梅森为了这次可是忍了不止一个星期。他的脸涨得通红，那些火辣辣的鞭痕又痒又痛，他尖锐地喘息，声调拔高了不知几个度。

"声音太大了，梅森，你会把人吸引过来的。"汉尼拔又抽了几鞭子才停下来，好心提醒梅森。

"他们…他们不敢，"梅森气喘吁吁地回答，"当年我和玛戈在房间里头，她尖叫，我叫她咬着床单……哦天哪，Dr.Lecter，你能不能用手弄一下我前面？我想我快射了。"他光秃秃的生殖器孤零零地挺立着，显得很滑稽。

汉尼拔挑了挑眉，把鞭子放回架子上，伸手去摸梅森的生殖器顶端，他带了橡胶手套，冰冷的触感让梅森一被碰到就低低呻吟出声，汉尼拔再稍微握紧了些，梅森就浑身颤抖着射了。

"梅森，你刚才说你和玛戈？"

梅森长呼了一口气，挺着胯去蹭汉尼拔的手，"啊……对，我和玛戈，不过那都是以前了…如果现在我这么做会被她拧掉脑袋，她当时偷偷吃了药，没有怀孕，但我立了遗嘱，她迟早要妥协……"梅森嘟囔着，满腹牢骚地抱怨。

"你可真是坦率，玛戈从没提起过这些。"

"她不敢，"梅森嗤嗤地笑起来，"这事太耻辱了，而其他人也太冷漠了，他们连玛戈的哭声都装作听不见，我在哪里又在搞些什么他们当然也不会管。"

"这是什么时候的事？"

"喔…让我想想，这是很久以前的事了，大概是在快成年的时候，那时我爸刚死，庄园里那些老头子正在处理他的遗嘱。他死前总算做了件好事…"梅森突兀地停下了，垂着头沉默了一会儿，随后才抬起头来，"瞧瞧我们在干什么啊，Dr.Lecter，我把话题扯得太远了。我是说…你是想让我吊在这儿说一晚上吗，看看，你总得填些什么进来吧？"

汉尼拔当然知道，他也满不在乎，但处于生理原因和心理原因——具体的就不提了，他完全不在状态。但他还是把梅森放了下来。

梅森活动了两下身体，利索地把裤子甩掉，然后跪在地毯上，把脸贴上汉尼拔的那玩意，"唉呀，医生，"他佯装惊讶，"你这不是完全没硬起来吗。"他解开汉尼拔的裤带，急不可耐地把汉尼拔无精打采的生殖器含到了嘴里。汉尼拔浅浅地喘了一声，手伸到梅森脑后揪他的头发根。他能感受到梅森粗糙的舌苔裹挟着唾液扫过他的顶端，他起了些生理反应，但很快这股冲动就被他压制住了——他不想弄脏他的正装，也不想搞得浑身腥味。于是汉尼拔拽着梅森的头发强迫他把嘴里的东西吐出来，那东西还是软塌塌的，好在梅森还没有开始吮吸，那上面没有多少唾液。

梅森正玩得起兴，跪在地上面色潮红地看着汉尼拔，可后者没给他一丁点儿念想，就在他迫切的目光下提上裤子，系好腰带。

"医生，我可真是要怀疑你性无能了，"梅森抓着汉尼拔伸过来扶他的手站了起来，"没人不爱我的口交技巧，可你根本不起反应。"

"你可以把这个理解为片面的性冷淡。"

"这不公平。"梅森嘟囔着坐在床上，自暴自弃地拨弄了几下耷拉着的生殖器官，"你压根不想操我。"

"你不必担心，"汉尼拔从梅森床边地架子上拿下几条一端连开关一端连塑料外壳球状物体的成人玩具，"你今晚可以把你架子上的玩具用个遍。"

他看见梅森的喉结上下滚动了一下，抿了抿嘴唇，"医生，既然你说片面的性冷淡…我想问你一个私人问题，"梅森扯着嘴角露出他的牙齿，"在你的病人中你最想操谁？"

梅森没给汉尼拔回答的时间，他也知道汉尼拔不会回答，"让我猜猜……比如，威尔·格雷厄姆？"

"你这么说可就很失礼了。"汉尼拔把梅森的腿扳开，"转过去趴着，把屁股抬起来。"他命令道。

"你还没回答我。"梅森照做了，声音却透出笑意，"我是不是猜对了？你真的想操威尔·格雷厄姆？像这样把他按在床上——噢天哪等等，这太冷了——"梅森还没把话说完，汉尼拔就把那几个球状物推进他的身体里，突如其来的异物感让他闭上了嘴，转而把头埋在床单里，开始享受他期待已久的被填充的感觉。

"别买弄了，少说点话对你有好处。"汉尼拔用裹了橡胶手套的手指把那几个小玩意又往里推了推，尽量把它们推到前列腺的位置。

梅森从床单底下发出咯咯的笑声来，"我没在卖弄，医生，是你欲盖弥彰，你给威尔·格雷厄姆治疗的时候想操他吗？——不用说了，这点我会转告格雷厄姆先生的。"

等到汉尼拔把开关全扭到最大档时，梅森就再也笑不出来了，闷闷的震动声透过皮肉传出来，。梅森的膝盖屈着跪在床上，岔开夸张的弧度，湿润的生殖器前段蹭到床单让他发出类似哽咽的声音来。

汉尼拔悄无声息地上了床，手像蛇一样从梅森的后背绕到他身体前面去碰他的生殖器官，另一只手撑着床，把身体降下去听梅森的呻吟。

"你感觉如何？"

"我…我不知道，医生，从没用过这些…"梅森剧烈地喘着气，"这…这感觉太奇怪了…有点儿……我感觉有点痒，这东西太小了。"

"所以这些东西摆在你的床头！你却从没用过他们？"汉尼拔挑起眉毛，事情开始变得有趣起来了。

"一…一般都是我的性对象在用，我很少用插入式的，也很少被插。"梅森难耐地把胯往前顶去碰汉尼拔的手，但那只手永远只留给他似有似无撩拨一般的触感，他焦急地哼哼起来。

"噢…那我是不是应该为我能插入你感到荣幸？"

"是的，是的，Dr.Lecter，所以能不能请你别再废话专心操我？求你了，我根本不能思考，所以别再问我什么个人问题了。"

"当然可以，"汉尼拔把那只放在梅森生殖器前方的那只手收回来，拿了串珠状的假生殖器，捅到梅森的身体里，把那几个震动着的小球捅得更深，"梅森，我不得不承认你可真够放荡——几个震动的小东西就把你里面弄成这样了？你真该为此感到羞耻。"

梅森没回答——他根本没那个意识，他的身体越发紧绷，除了大声喊叫和喘息以外什么都说不出来。他哽咽着，絮絮叨叨说些什么，汉尼拔没有听清。虽然梅森的反应足够激烈了，但汉尼拔仍然不满意，他像个审讯犯人的警官，拧着眉头，把那根东西捅得更深。

——然后在下一秒，他把它连带着那几个振动的小东西一并扯了出来。

梅森的腰再也挺不住这折磨了，他挺起来的臀部朝着一边倒了下去，整个人趴在了床上，连呻吟都没能发出来。梅森甚至觉得自己要晕过去了——实际上他的确失去了意识好一会儿。老天，他本以为自己能多挺一会儿的。

事实上，梅森早就筋疲力尽了，他趴在床上，喘着气，不想再动——直到汉尼拔把更大的东西塞进来。一根橡胶制的大尺寸假阴茎，这对梅森来说糟透了。

"不行…"没人发出细微的声音，扭着身体挣扎，"不行…Dr.这…这太大了，你会把那儿弄裂的……"汉尼拔才刚插了头部进去，梅森就拼命地挣扎起来，但他没挣扎几下，他太累了，汉尼拔按住他，俯在他耳边低声说话。

"嘘，梅森，别说话，不会裂开的，你能把它整个吞下去，你一直都可以，想起来了吗？"汉尼拔把那根东西一点点推得更深， 梅森想要争辩的嗫嚅声越来越弱，他紧闭着眼睛，试图从他的回忆里捞出点什么来。他看见玛戈满脸泪水地咒骂他该死的畜牲该下地狱的混蛋，还有那群聒噪的女佣的窃窃私语，冷冰冰的老爷子们怜悯的眼神，但他还是忘了很多，比如究竟是谁在凌晨打开他的房门，在他的被褥上印上厚厚一层影子，是谁在他耳边发出嘘声，是谁让他夜不能寐，是谁害得他满脸泪水……饱涨的疼痛仍在侵入他，他咬着床单，紧闭着眼睛一顿一顿地抽噎。他不敢睁开眼，即使他能听见那确实是Dr.Lecter，但他仍旧不敢，他怕睁开眼睛之后他身后那个人就会变成…就会变成……变成谁？

还剩下最后一小截，汉尼拔手下发力，用力把最后一截也给推进了梅森的身体。梅森仰起头，发出了一声短促的尖叫。汉尼拔让那根东西就这么留在梅森体内，转而扶起他的上半身，用手去拧梅森的乳头。

梅森哭了，哭得抽抽噎噎，他上牙和下牙打着颤，用手胡乱抓着挠着汉尼拔的手臂，在他发现这反抗根本无济于事之后就彻底放弃了抵抗，把脸埋在手里，发出一种痛苦的拖长的声音。

在汉尼拔又一次用力过后，梅森的身体颤抖，比以往哪次都更加厉害。他哭得像个小孩，抽嗒着，终于说出了汉尼拔竭力想挖掘，他又极力想要忘记的那些话——

"Daddy？"

他全都记起来了。那些早在他那有恋童癖的父亲死后就被锁起来的回忆，现在如同泉涌一般喷了出来。就姑且把这成为石油井吧，因为这些东西全都肮脏得发亮，沾上了就再也洗不掉。除非你用更加肮脏的事物覆盖。

这时梅森仿佛看见刚到青春期的自己，每日受着来自他父亲似有似无的视奸和性骚扰。他从噩梦中惊醒，梦境里吞噬自己所有一切的他的父亲在凌晨打开他的房门。这种情景发生过很多次了，所以他根本无需费力去辨识因逆光而看不清的身影。他父亲硕大的影子投射在他的被子上，他胆战心惊地缩着，但无济于事。他父亲关上房门，扭开他床头昏黄的夜灯，把他用来保护自己的被子一把扯了下来。

他至今记得。梅森至今记得他父亲恶魔般的话语。在他尖叫挣扎，用牙齿和指甲徒劳地想挣脱，或是太紧张难以抽动时，他父亲都会俯下身子，说着，嘘…梅森，放松一点…你能做到的，你一直都可以，记得吗？现在别出声。你会吵到你妹妹的。他父亲一面这么说着，一面对他施暴。梅森屈辱地哭着，哽咽着，上气不接下气地痛苦地叫喊。这成了他父亲死前他每晚的噩梦。

梅森知道他父亲也妄想对玛戈出手，这个该死的恋童癖最终选择对梅森下手，是因为梅森不会怀孕，后边也不容易坏。第一次过后梅森就知道所有人都知道了，除了玛戈。那些聒噪的女佣看着他窃窃私语，他觉得脸在烧。直到成年，那些管理父亲遗产的老爷子还用怜悯的眼神看他，他气得一遍又一遍的磨牙，那天晚上又把玛戈压在了床上。梅森承认，他强暴他的亲妹妹，一半是出自喜爱，一半是出自对她安稳生活的嫉妒。

他用了这么多年，努力想把关于他父亲的一切忘掉，可是这疼痛的感觉太熟悉了，而那些回忆也太痛苦了。"Daddy…这太不公平了，太不公平了，"他满腹委屈地哭着，"这难道是我应当承受的吗，难道我就应该代替玛戈承受痛苦吗？"

汉尼拔重新把梅森放回床上，接着抽动插在梅森身体里的假阴茎，想撬开梅森的嘴，除了用痛苦击垮他外别无他法。汉尼拔深谙此道。

"我疼得快要死了，Daddy，我受伤了…你答应过我……你说过不会疼的，只要我乖乖闭嘴。"

"嘘…梅森…小声点…你想让玛戈听见吗？"

"难道不是每个人都能听见吗，Daddy？你的动作已经够大了……Daddy，提起玛戈，如果我让她怀孕了，我是不是就比你更有成就了…？"

汉尼拔把手伸到前面去捋梅森滴着前液的生殖器，梅森湿漉漉地呻吟起来，他再在后边用那根东西用力顶了顶梅森的前列腺，梅森就颤抖着泄了。

"梅森？"汉尼拔没收到回应，他凑上前去看梅森的情况，发现梅森已经晕了过去。于是他把那根假阴茎抽了出来，给梅森掖好被子。他一点都不想在这种地方多留，只是草草把手套脱了，拿了他挂在架子上的外套，就若无其事地走出门去了。

在他找到他的车之前，他叫住了一个佣人让他把梅森的房间清理一下。汉尼拔很满意这次的治疗，并且梅森的秘密比他想象的更加肮脏，相信梅森醒来后肯定会意识到请一位心理医生来家里并在他面前脱光衣服是一件多么愚蠢的事，但他还会来，玛戈也会来——至于威尔·格雷厄姆，他是否对他抱有性方面的冲动——我们的莱克特医生意味深长地笑了笑。决定把这件事先抛在脑后。


End file.
